In recent years, with the development of display technology, stereoscopic display technologies have become increasingly popular, and large manufacturers have invested heavily in the stereoscopic display field and intensely competed with each other. Three-dimensional stereoscopic graph (3D for short) display technology is an important technology among the stereoscopic display technologies. The principle of the 3D display technology is that left and right eyes simultaneously receive images from different angles such that 3D effects of real eyes are simulated.
At present, 3D display devices have a single display function, and a majority of them have no touch function. The real experience brought to consumers by the 3D display technology and the touch technology makes the popularity of them higher and higher. Driven by such a large market demand, products combining the 3D display technology and the touch technology have drawn attention from and been actively developed by numerous display product manufacturers.
In the prior art, a display device formed by combining the 3D display technology and the touch technology generally includes a 3D display module and an Add On Touch module. The 3D display module and the Add On Touch module are combined to form a display device with the 3D display technology and the touch technology. However, the above-mentioned display device is relatively thick, causing the transmittance and display effect to be degraded; and such display device is complicated in manufacturing process and high in manufacturing cost.